Curly Sue and The Big Bad Wolf
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: "Bella made her choice. She married Fuckward and went and adopted his baby cousin. She has her happily ever after. Now, what are you going to do? How are you going to make yourself happy, Jacob Black?" AU during Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

* * *

><p>Jessica Stanley was an ordinary girl. Captain of the volleyball team, winner of the state spelling bee every year, and most certainly the girlfriend of Mike Newton, linebacker on Forks High's football team. A pair of loving parents, a group of great friends, and straight A's. It was all a girl could ask for, right? Wrong. It all changed once Bella freaking Swan appeared.<p>

The first day was fine, she was supposed to be the center of attention. Not that she cared for it that much. Mike and Tyler stared at her ass, Eric asked her on a date, which she said no to. What was so good about Bella freaking Swan?

Months passed, Mike and I broke up, no doubt because he wanted to ask out Bella. Edward Cullen took an interest in her. What the fuck for? That's what I wanted to ask them all. What the fuck so good about Bella freaking Swan.

I guess not much. After six months of being together, he dumped Bella in the woods and left her for dead. I felt bad for her; what a serious asshole. But things happen, and people get over it and find someone else. Oh wait, not Bella. She just turns into a zombie for half a year and ignores everybody and stops caring for herself.

Suddenly Edward appeared, depressed and looking for Bella's hand in marriage. What a trip! Bella's best friend had a crush on her too. Mike and I had sex for the first time, and Lauren rocked Tyler's world. I was valedictorian at graduation, and spoke a rocking speech. All Bella could do was gawk at Edward's white ass and ignore the whole message. You're supposed to make mistakes, and try things over and over. Not getting married at eighteen to someone you might not even love in ten years. What fun was that?

Bella freaking Swan, I mean Cullen, got married. They invited Carlisle's beautiful cousins, three sisters, and Mike stared at their asses the whole time. Bella wasn't showing yet, so her dress fit nicely. And then Bella and Edward left on their honeymoon. Goodbye Bella freaking Swan!

They left for Dartmouth as soon and they got back, the Cullen's moving back to Alaska to be close to their sex on legs cousins. Forks, Washington died down from the excitement, and everyone left for college. I being the only one who took a few years off, stayed in Forks with my parents. And a few weeks into summer starting is where I met the infamous Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope all of my readers enjoyed the start of this fanfiction! I am also working on the next chapter of My World On The Edge and Her Chocolate Eyes, and I'm almost finished rewriting the first chapter of Forever In Your Hands. Well, I guess that's it. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter One: Stupid Sally!

A/N: Well, hell readers! Here is your long awaited chapter for 'Curly Sue and The Big Bad Wolf'. I was so surprised at how many reviews it got in such a short period of time. This is set during Breaking Dawn, after Bella and Edward leave for their honeymoon. I'm still unsure whether I'll be including the Jacob/Nessie imprint, but of course it won't be romantic if I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review and tell me what you think! Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, come on Sally. Please turn on so I don't miss work! Please." I turned the key to my Jeep again, groaning in frustration as it didn't turn on. "Fuck, what am I going to do?" This diner job was all I had going for me at the moment<em>. How was I going to be able to get enough money for college without a job? <em>I pulled my hands to my face and felt myself start to tear up. _What am I going to do?_

A large tan hand tapped my window, causing me to jump. He motioned for me to roll down the window, which I did with reluctance. _I hope I still have some pepper spray in the console._

"Can I help you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he smiled. _What was he so happy about this early in the morning?_ His brown eyes glistened in the gray morning, long hair cupping his face.

"You're Bella's friend, right?" _Wait_; Tan skin, large muscles, same big smile with pearly white teeth that I hadn't seen on many boys before. _Oh, great. Bella Swan's personal lap dog has arrived. More great news for a totally great morning._

"What's it to you?" He opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up with an annoyed sigh. "Listen, I don't have time for chit chat. My car won't start and I have to be at work in ten minutes. If you can't help me, I suggest you move your ass along."

"Feisty. Not a morning person?" He grinned again, leaning against the car door. His shirt tightened over his tricep. _Jesus, even if this morning is shit, at least I have a yummy view._ "I can take a look at your car for you. I am kind of really good at cars." Arrogance seeped out of his every pore. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag, stepping out into the cool morning air and standing next to him.

He towered over me, to say it lightly. Gone was the gangly sixteen year old boy I had briefly met in La Push during my junior year, and what stood in his place was all tight and thick man. I felt a flush coat my cheeks and chest. I had never seen a more ripped specimen.

"So, you think you can fix Sally?"

"Sally?"

"My jeep. Her name is Sally." He lifted the hood and nodded, eyes transfixed on its internals. "I got her last year for my birthday."

"What year?"

"2000. My parents thought I should have something more safe and durable than the little bug I wanted." He snorted, curling some loose hair behind his ear.

"A bug? Really?"

"Hey, it's a great car. What do you even drive?"

"Volkswagen Rabbit. Year 86." He pointed behind himself, and I grunted. The red vehicle stood out in front of the green foliage, the sprinkling of rain pattering on the hood. "I rebuilt it myself."

"So, it seems you're really good at cars. Ever think of owning a shop?"

"Everyday. Not that it'll ever happen." I leaned against the side of Sally, folding my arms in frustration. _Stupid car, stupid diner job, stupid Jacob Black and his stupid perfect body._ Jacob was silent as he fiddled with my cars insides. After a while he shut the hood and rubbed his hands together. "You want the good news, or bad news first?"

"Bad, I guess." _Ugh, this can't be happening right now._ He grinned his pearly grin and tucked another loose hair behind his ear.

"I'm going to have to drive it back to my garage and fix the problem."

"How am I supposed to get to work?" I felt my brow furrow. _Shit, mom is _so_ not going to be happy with me missing my first day of work._

"That's the good news I was telling you about." I raised an eyebrow and waited for his response. He chuckled at me. "I'm going to drive you.


	3. Chapter Two: Bitchy Mrs Newton

**A/N: Hello, readers! I just wanted to let you guys know that the chapters will steadily get longer as time goes on. This is just the beginning, so don't worry. There is many more where this one came. Well, review and tell me what you guy's think! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob Black was, in all intents and purposes, a total asshole. After driving me to work, he jets off without a single goodbye or phone number. No, not for a date you nitwit. For a ride home after work. Anger was settled into my bones as soon as I walked through the door and clocked in. Jenny, a single mother raising her two sons, and Casey, a college student visiting her mom and step dad for the summer, were already working with big grins on her face. I sneered at them. <em>Ugh, I <em>hate_ morning people_.

Work was tedious, dealing with aggravated customers and great tippers made the day all in all _alright_. Not _great_, but better than this morning. The heated diner cooled my cold skin, and perspiration settled on my forehead. Why is it so hot in here? What do they want to do, roast the customers so they don't have to pay the price of ingredients? I used the back of my hand quickly and wiped it across my apron, going to my next table to take the order. My heart dropped into my stomach as soon as I saw the customers.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton, A.K.A. my ex-boyfriend's parents. Jesus, this day just can't get any worse, can it? I breathed through my nose deeply before pinning a wide, fake smile to my face. It can't be that awkward. Karen Newton gave me a warm smile, brushing her blonde hair back from her face.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress." My voice was upbeat, but on the inside my brain fizzled. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Uhm, well," Karen paused for a moment and looked through the menu, her husband grumbling. "I'll have a sweet tea, and-" She looked over at Mr. Newton and pointed a manicured nail at it. "You want this, honey?" He nodded and turned towards the window, entranced in the pitter patter of a new rain fall. "He'd like a cup of coffee. Black." I quickly jotted the number on my notepad, slipping it back in my apron pocket.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back with your drinks in a second." I made a turn to leave, freedom set in my bones, when Mrs. Newton stopped me.

"Sweetie, it's really nice to see you so happy after what happened with you and Mike." She smiled widely, pearly whites glistening. "You should come visit me sometime at the store. You know Katie Marshall, right? She works there now; Took Bella's job for the summer. She can't afford college either." My face felt hot, and I could feel my temper rising. _What's wrong with her, talking to me about this in a public place? Anyone could hear her_. I pushed my anger down, though, and smiled at her again. Kill them with kindness is the best solution, as mom always says.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Newton. Katie and I were friends in school. I'll be sure to stop by and see you both real soon." With that I turned and fled to the kitchen, getting the drinks ready.

* * *

><p>Work finally ended around six that night, and my feet were dog tired. I sat on the steps outside of the diner, waiting on Jacob to come pick me up. With nervous hands playing with my hair, I sighed in distress. <em>What if he doesn't come? What if he stole my car and is using it for spare parts? I leaned my head into my knees and closed my eyes. How am I supposed to get home from here?<em>

Like an answer to my prayers, the red vehicle pulled up on the street in front of me, and the grinning Native American honked. I grunted and quickly slipped inside, grateful for the car heat.

"I didn't think you were coming." I muttered as I stared down at my lap. "I thought you stole my car for spare parts."

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know?" An awkward silence set in as they drove down the road.

"Do you want to check on how your car is doing or go straight home?" He paused for a second before continuing. "It's up to you."

"Mind if I come over after work tomorrow? I've got to get home and start on dinner for my parents." I fiddled with the bottom of my skirt. "It's my night to cook dinner."

"Yeah, that's fine. And your night?"

"We all take turns. Monday and Wednesday is my moms, Sunday and Tuesday are mine, and my dads are the rest."

"What are you making?" I brushed some of my hair from my face and gave him a quizzical look.

"Just some grilled chicken, maybe some potatoes. Definitely vegetables." Jacob wrinkled his nose, grunting.

"Vegetables are gross."

"No, they're healthy and delicious."

"Whatever you say, weirdo." The car suddenly stopped, and my two story house came into view. Mom's car sat in the driveway, rain pattering over it. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. What time do you want to be picked up?"

"Seven thirty, if that's okay with you." _It better be okay with you. I don't need to be late again._ He nodded and smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I unhooked my seatbelt and opened the door, sliding out. The chill sunk into my skin almost immediately.

"Yeah, see you later." I slammed the car door shut and started up my walkway, cringing as the car roared down the road. _Can he be any louder? Stupid boys._


	4. Chapter Three: Momma Knows Best

Chapter Three.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home, after saying a quiet and totally awkward goodbye to Jacob when he walked me to the door, I passed out on the large, sectional cream colored couch set up in my living room. It was surprising how well off we looked, considering how in debt we were. Nice large flat screen TVs, a queen sized bed in my room and a king sized one in my parents, the marble fireplace in my father's den. I'd never gone without, no matter how broke we actually were. I guess that had to be my mother's work, since she had always had two jobs.<p>

After a good hour of napping and a few minutes of stretching and popping, I started on dinner, chopping carrots and potatoes for the beef stew I'd be making. After cutting up and seasoning the meat, I sat it in the large pan on top of the stove. Next, I added the onions, garlic, etc. and soon, I was well on my way to making it.

"Hey sweetie!" Mom exclaimed as she opened the door, a large smile appearing on her lips as she took in the smell. "Smell's great, sis!"

"Thanks, mom. How was your day of touching random people's bodies without washing your hands?" She tutted at me as she sat her purse down, swatting my arm playfully.

"I always wash my hands after I massage somebody, sis. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" We both fell into a fit of laughter, tears peppering the corners of our eyes as we fought to catch our breath. Contrary to popular belief, a teenage girl can be best friends and very close to her mom. That wasn't the case with Lauren, though.

"So, how was your day at work? Meet anybody new?" _Oh, here we go. Gossip time_. I sly grin rose to my face, my round cheeks reddening. _My favorite._

"Well, this morning my car wouldn't start, and it was freezing outside. And then out of no where, Jacob Black pulls up."

"Billy Black's son?"

"I don't know. Most likely. But, anyway, he tells me he can probably fix it, and gives me a ride to work. I didn't really expect him to come back for me when I got off, but he did. He's going to take me to see my car after my shift tomorrow." Mom nodded, eyes round with curiosity.

"Wasn't he the one that was always trying to get Charlie's daughter's attention while she was dating Carlisle's boy?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. Stupid, fucking, Bella Swan. Oh, wait, _Cullen._ Excuse me while I gag. "He is a cutie! Just like his dad when he was his age."

"Ew, mom! TMI." She giggled and waved a hand at me, brushing some of her hair back from her face. It matched my own, in color and durability. I could barely get a brush to go through it half of the time.

"I bet you thought he was cute."

"Of course! He's a total hunk, mom. But I can't even think of him that way."

"Why not?" I slowly poured a couple scoops of beef stew into a bowl, handing it to mom as I put down the ladle. "Is it because of the age difference?" She took a timid bite from the meat, before chewing with strong vigor. "This taste fabulous, by the way."

"Thanks. And nope, we're only two years apart. And I did go on a couple dates with that kid Embry a while ago."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's still in love with Bella. And I hate Bella." I grunted and layed my head on the counter, sighing. "She and I are totally different, and he wouldn't be interested."

"The only difference between you and that girl, is that you have the guts to not fall apart when one dumps you, Jess. She is a fine girl, but no self-esteem." She took another spoonful of stew as she spoke, which slightly slurred her words. "Always worried me why Charlie never got her any professional help for her problems." I nodded numbly. No one understood. She was such an idiot. Edward just leaves her to die in the woods and she takes him back when he suddenly moves back. _Who does that?_

The door slammed shut from behind us, and we both jumped. Mom eyed me warily as set her bowl down, poker face appearing before I could blink. _Playtime is over_, I thought to myself grimly as my father appeared with an angry expression. _Daddy's home._


End file.
